The Super Seven
by war22360
Summary: This is the real version of how the Justice League forms in my eyes...Enjoy!
1. The meeting

Batman glided over Gotham City, his black suit blended him in the blackness of night and the city's pollution steaming from buildings. The yellow bat sign on his chest matched the one he was following in the filthy, and cloudy night. He expanded his cape, gliding to the GCPD building. He landed on the top of the building, his feet scoring against the pebbles. "What do you want Gordon?" The seasoned officer faced the Dark Knight. There have been rumors of other vigilantes running around the United States, here's some evidence," Gordon tossed Batman a thick yellow folder. Batman looked at him. "I'll try and see what I find." Batman glided off the building the folder in his hands.

Clark Kent arrived at his office in the Daily Planet. Lois Lane walked towards Clark and dropped thick yellow folder in front of him. "What's this," Clark said looking up at his Girlfriend. "It's from _your friend _Bruce," Lois Lane replied, kissing Clark's cheek, leaving. Clark pushed up his glasses and picked up the heavy folder. He noticed a small not tapped on the folder. _Clark, this is not to be shared with anyone but who you are told to pass it down to, when you're done studying the folder please give this to my close friend Diana, she'll know what to do with it next- Bruce_. Clark took the folder and exited the building for a lunch brake and look inside.

Diana clashed her blade with her mother's, suddenly kicking her chest. Hippolyta rolled on the marble training ground. Her golden hair rolled against her shoulders. Diana lightly touched her swords tip to her mother's throat. "Princess Diana, you where sent a message!" Diana removed her foot from her mother's chest and threw her sword across the courtyard. "What is it Adelpha?" The Amazon messenger whispered into Diana's ear. "It's something from your friend Bruce." Diana tried to hide an aching smile. "Do you have what he sent me with you" Adelpha nodded. She gave Diana a thick yellow folder, Diana read a note from someone named Clark Kent and looked over the folder in her room. After she looked it over, she told Adelpha to send this to Aquaman.

Arthur sat in his throne thinking hard as he looked around his underwater palace, watching the fish swim around freely. Mira walked up to her husband and passed him a thick yellow folder with a note from Diana on the front of it. "Mira my love, may I have a short time alone?" "Why, does this have something to do with _her?_" Arthur frowned. "No." Mira glared at him then walked off. Arthur looked down at the note from Diana, ignoring the other two. _Arthur, it's very important you read this alone and don't let anyone else read it, and make sure you understand the entire thing before you send it to The Flash- Diana. _Arthur pulled the papers from out of the folder, his eyes widened as he read. After he finished he sent the envelope to The Flash.

The bright lights of Central City shined right. Red streaks shifted through the city. Captain Cold threw several ice bombs at every red flash he saw. The Flash halted behind Captain Cold and kicked him into a street lamp. Captain Cold chuckled. "What are you going to do?" The Flash slammed his head on the pole knocking him out. The Flash zoomed to his house, changing back into his regular clothes. Barry noticed a yellow thick folder by his door. He picked it up and read it. Barry instantly zoomed to Hal's door and dropped the folder there and he left Coast City to return to Iris at home. "You're late," smirked Iris. "I know," Barry, replied, the two intensely kissed each other.

The bright sun rose from the blue ocean in front of Coast City. Hal slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at the other side of his bed to see Carol sleeping gracefully. Hal removed the white blanket away from him self and stretched. He slipped on a green shirk with some brown shorts. He went outside to check his mail. As he stepped outside, her felt something thick under his feet. He picked it up to find out it was a yellow folder. Hal opened the package. He pulled out many papers from the yellow folder. Drops of sweat dripped down his face, his eyes widening. He left a note for Carol, letting her know he'd be back in a couple hours. Hal was going ton Mars.

J'onn was silently meditating and reminiscing about the people he lost on Mars. J'onn was oddly disturbed by a familiar force. J'onn left the temple ruins to be greeted by Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, and Green Lantern. "Hello earthlings, it looks like you've gotten my message." Batman glared at Martian Manhunter. "This better not be a game, it's to serious to even joke around with." "Oh it's not Batman." Wonder Woman glared at the tall alien. "So what are we going to do about Lex Luthor, The Joker and the others?" asked Superman. J'onn looked at him and replied. "Well first, we're going to have to build a Watchtower."


	2. Exploring

_Just one more sheet of metal!_ Thought Superman as he used all of his super strength to put on the final sheet of metal on the Watchtower. The large sheet lay against the tall orbital space station. The Kryptonian used his laser eyes to forge the sheet to the station. Finally the tower was finished being built. "Bruce the Watchtower is finished, come bring the others," called Superman through his earpiece. "We're on our way Clark," responded Batman.

What felt like five minutes later Superman saw Green Lantern holding Batman, The Flash, and Aquaman in a bright green bubble with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman by his side. Superman wondered whom the mysterious woman was that Bruce knew. "Well why don't we take a look inside our new home," said the beautiful tall black haired woman. Supermam nodded and flew upwards, guiding the others behind him. Superman finally stopped at an opening with ships inside. They large group walked into the tower, leaving the shuttle.

"Wow…" said Wonder Woman in glee, her blue eyes splashing bright. Batman was by her side walking slowly looking at every single detail there was, like always his face was serious. "So what do you all think?" asked Superman. "It's very complex, it'd be hard for someone to break in," blurted Batman darkly. "I agree," added the pretty woman, winking at Batman. "Thank you, you two." The group had finished looking around the entire Watchtower.

"Well if any of you are hungry, don't forget we have a cafeteria," smiled Superman. "You guys can eat here, Bruce and I are going to a Greek bar in New York," smiled Wonder Woman. _Oh, so that's what Bruce meant by close friend. _Thought Superman, he nodded in agreement, watching the two of them head for the shuttle. The rest of the group headed for the cafeteria and ate their food, talking with each other, telling each other their backgrounds. Finally there would be peace to Earth, but the group still knew there would be evil.


	3. Final good-byes

Superman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Aquaman stood and removed themselves from the cafeteria tables in the Watchtower. "Where are you three going?" asked Martian Manhunter patiently and softly. "We're going to tell our families where we're going to be for a while," replied Superman. J'onn nodded "I understand, I'll be waiting here for when you four return.

As the four supernatural-powered males walked down the halls of the Watchtower, they chattered more. "So do any of you know who the tall green alien guy is?" beckoned The Flash. "No," replied Green Lantern, Superman and Aquaman nodded and said the same thing. "Well besides that, I have someone to see in Central City, think you could take me there?" said The Flash. "Sure," replied Green Lantern

Superman flew out of the Watchtower and headed for Metropolis. Clark punched his fist through Earth's orbit, accelerating his speed. Finally, Superman landed near a Metropolis telephone booth. Superman entered it and instantly changed into some formal clothes and slipped on his glasses, putting his curl back into his hair. He rushed to Lois Lane's apartment and told her about the Justice League and Watchtower, kissing her bye.

Green Lantern raced the rising sun to Coast City. Finally Hal made to his large house on top of the shore of the sea. Hal pulled his key from under the rug and unlocked his door, walking in. Green Lantern wrote a note for Carol, and then placed it on the dinning table. Quickly, Hal ran to his bedroom, kissing Carol's forehead, and then left the massive house.

The Flash zoomed through Central City, arriving at his apartment building. Barry fused himself through the blue door; he was too lazy to use a key. Barry hurried up the stairs of his apartment, opening his bedroom door. The Flash looked at his beautiful wife, sleeping lighter than a feather. Barry smiled at her as she breathed in and out peacefully. "Good-bye my love, well for a while at the least." The Flash stroked Iris' ginger brown hair, zooming off seconds later.

The King of Atlantis arrived in his shining under water city. Aquaman drifted across his underwater kingdom with his water speeder, traveling to his palace. As Arthur ran into his palace, his lonely wife greeted him. "Orin, I've missed you so much!" cried the Queen of Atlantis. "Well, you'll going to miss me more now," sighed Aquamna, telling her about his new duties. Soon he left his wife and swam back to the surface.


End file.
